


Click OK to Re-Start

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Technical Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair come to terms with their new relationship.<br/>This story is a sequel to Program May Be Busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click OK to Re-Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series. Thanks to everyone who encouraged and supported me throughout these stories.

## Click OK to Re-Start

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. Not me. No money changed hands.

* * *

Click OK to Re-Start 

By Silk 

I've never really liked the idea of being in love. It leads to other things. Scary things. Like commitment. Like making love with the same person for the rest of your life. Like making a home. 

But all I needed to do was slow down and stop long enough to realize that it had already happened. A long, long time ago. From the moment we met, I knew that Jim was someone special. Oh, yeah, the Sentinel thing, Holy Grail time, that made him special. But that's not what I meant. 

The moment he slammed me up against the wall of my office...the moment he looked deep into my eyes, his mouth barking epithets while his breath caressed my face...I knew he was The One. How I managed to hide that from myself for almost four years is a very good question. But that's another story. 

Jim gave me something I never had. A place to call home. He didn't have to take me in when I became homeless. I'd been fending for myself for years. I might not have been living in the lap of luxury, but I had a roof, clothing and, at least occasionally, food on the table. 

But it wasn't until I got to know Jim that I realized just what a sacrifice he made. This was a man who craved privacy. Who valued peace and quiet. Who didn't share or compromise because he was used to being in control at all times. 

Enter Blair Sandburg. The ultimate Nosy Parker. The kid who never heard of a firewall he couldn't breach or a bedroom door he couldn't open. The guy who believed in talking it all out, even when he wasn't sure what his point was. I was used to sharing and I never cared who was in control. Until I butted heads with the man I loved. 

Maybe we argued because we couldn't communicate any other way. At first. But later, when we were living in each other's pockets, I think it became a form of foreplay. I could just hear Jim groaning if he heard me say that. You'd analyze a snowflake down to its last atomic particle, Sandburg, he'd say. 

He might be right. But it was a defense mechanism that served me well. Kept people at a safe emotional distance. Except Jim. 

I didn't have any way to keep Jim out of my head. Cause he was already in my heart and soul. And now, he's in my body as well. It seems only fitting. 

* * *

We ran out of hot water long before we cooled down. Jim picked up my shivers and insisted that we get out of the shower. Bundling me into a huge white towel, he wound another towel around my freshly-conditioned hair. 

"Jim, if I don't dry it now, I'll look like a French poodle when I wake up tomorrow morning." 

He nuzzled my cheek, whispering, "That's okay, Schatzi," in my ear. I could have taken umbrage at Jim's apparent fondness for dogs, but I happened to know what Schatzi meant. It was a German endearment. Darling, sweetie, something like that. Oh, yeah, something exactly like that. 

"Mmm, Jimmm...I _really_ need to dry my hair." 

"I'll do it." 

* * *

I could have gone to sleep. Jim's fingers worked their way through my damp hair as I lay spread-eagle on my stomach. On Jim's bed. _Our_ bed now. When he was certain that the conditioner was thoroughly absorbed, he used the blow-dryer to dry my hair. 

I forgot about Jim. I forgot about sex. I hovered in a netherworld between being awake and being asleep. 

I watched the wolf pad softly into the bedroom. I wanted to shout at Jim to look, but the sight of the wolf seemed to steal my breath away. *What do you want?* I queried mentally. 

*You seem happy.* 

*I am.* 

The wolf nodded. *Not everyone is given another chance to make things right.* 

*I know.* 

*Good.* 

The wolf turned and looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. *The jaguar is worthy of you.* 

*Is he?* I smiled. I don't know that I needed approval or a vote of confidence from the spirit world, but it couldn't hurt. 

*Make certain you are worthy of him.* 

The jaguar appeared at the top of the stairs and seemed to signal the wolf. *Don't forget.* 

I frowned. *Don't forget what?* 

The jaguar seemed to sigh, trading an expressive look with his companion. *Use the coconut-scented massage oil. You'll be glad you did.* 

*What?* I shouted. They disappeared. 

I almost leaped off the bed to follow them. But Jim's arms held me fast. "Chief, I didn't mean to startle you. I think you fell asleep." 

"Well, that was one hell of a dream, Jim." 

"Really? Tell me about it." 

I saw the gleam in his pale blue eyes and I wondered if he knew what I'd seen and heard. Jim didn't give much away if he could help it. Close-mouthed son-of-a-bitch. God, I loved him. 

When Jim's grip relaxed, I rolled over onto my back. I reached up to touch the corner of his mouth with my index finger before I kissed him. "I love you, Jim." 

"I love you, too, Blair." 

He kissed me back, his lips lingering on mine, as if savoring something sweet. 

"Jim? Do you trust me?" 

"Completely." 

"Could I make love to you now?" 

He smiled. 

We traded places. Now Jim lay on his stomach, facing away from me. I warmed the massage oil in my hands before applying it to his lower back. Again and again, I kneaded the skin until it was supple under my fingers. 

I moved down to his buttocks. As his body heated up, the scent of coconuts filled the air. I grinned to myself. I hoped that the jaguar approved. Somehow I thought he did. 

My hands spread his buttocks, revealing the shadowy cleft I sought. My well-oiled fingers probed and prodded until they found the opening I wanted. When I inserted one finger, I felt Jim tense, but soon he was restlessly jiggling back and forth as if it weren't enough. 

It wasn't. I inserted a second finger, and eventually, a third, making no effort to speed up the process of making him ready for me. I could feel nervous jitters set themselves up in my stomach. I didn't know exactly what to do. Just what I'd read. It seemed to be working so far. But what about penetration? 

I didn't want to hurt Jim. 

Suddenly that didn't seem to be a problem. Jim was moaning and groaning in a way that made it crystal clear that he liked what I was doing. His firm ass swayed rhythmically, trying to synch itself with the movement of my fingers. Then he said it. "I'm ready, Blair. Please...." 

After applying a generous amount of oil to my cock, I placed the tip at the entrance to Jim's opening and pushed slowly. He was so incredibly tight. The warm, taut recesses throbbed in perfect time with my erection. 

I could have stayed there forever, soaking up the feel of him. I might have, too. If it weren't for Jim's whispered "Fuck me...." 

With a hoarse inhalation, I began to stroke. I don't even think I was breathing for the first few thrusts. I heard this keening noise in the background, and then, all at once, I knew it was me. 

I hit his prostate, purely by accident, but Jim's sudden growl of pleasure encouraged me to find it again. Sweat dripped from my neck onto Jim's back. I was _in_ him. I _was_ him. We were _each other_. 

I stopped thinking at all as pure feeling took over. I came with a cry of exultation and poured myself inside Jim. He came moments later, his wet heat spilling through my fingers as they tried to hold onto his pulsating length. 

I collapsed atop Jim, a boneless heap of sizzling flesh. Jim groaned again, and I tried to move. "Am I hurting you, Jim?" 

Jim looked over his shoulder, seemingly loath to dislodge me from inside him. "Chief, if you hurt me anymore, I'd be dead." 

"You're a funny man, Ellison." 

"Yeah, but I love you." 

Jim had the dumbest grin on his face. Like someone had told him a secret that he couldn't tell anyone. Except me. 

"Yeah, you do," I agreed. My lips twitched. Must be contagious, that grin. 

"Come 'ere," he entreated, crooking his finger. 

"Can't reach," I said, shaking my head. 

Jim reluctantly moved away and handed me a towel. When we were both cleaned up, he rolled onto his back and beckoned again. Pointing to his abdomen, he said, "Your head. Here." 

"Ooh, you're quite the caveman now. Is this where you knock me in the head with a rock and drag me around by the hair?" I asked with a chuckle. 

To my surprise, Jim's eyes watered and he shook his head. "I know what it feels like to hurt you, Blair. But I never meant to. I swear." 

I couldn't stand for Jim to be in pain. Guess that's why I keep sticking my neck out for him, huh? 

I wrapped my arms around him. Oh, he resisted at first, but I think that's just because he's such a big, solid guy, no one would ever imagine that he might like to be held. He lay his head on my shoulder and sighed. 

I kissed his close-cropped hair. It felt like brushed velvet beneath my lips. "Jim, Jim, you don't need anyone's forgiveness, but least of all mine. I love you. That's unconditional." 

He murmured a protest of sorts, but I shushed him, stroking his hair even as I rubbed my cheek against his. "We've both made mistakes. As far as I'm concerned, we're even." 

"Then we can start over again?" 

I smiled. I was holding a naked Sentinel in my arms. But he was so much more than that. 

He was my life. 

End 


End file.
